


Ted, Side B

by Wizardess Heart Side B (AmaranthPrincess21)



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/Wizardess%20Heart%20Side%20B
Summary: A collection of short stories with Ted. Each chapter is its own story and each theme corresponds with an in-game event where he didn't get a story.
Relationships: Ted (Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+)/Reader





	Ted, Side B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to be chaperoning the New Year's Eve party, but I just feel so awful.

Ted and I sat in a both in the Night Cafe, resting up. I’d been awake since five in the morning and it was getting close to midnight. And I still had a couple hours to be awake and clean up. Ted sat beside me, letting me lean against him. He was so nice and warm and it took everything I had not to fall asleep right there. I grabbed my tea and took another sip.

“It’s one minute to midnight, party people!” I could hear Caesar from the back room of the Night Cafe, where the dancing was taking place. People cheered and I groaned. Knowing the Night Class, they’d be partying until late morning. And I’d have to clean up. Ted sighed and started combing my hair with his fingers.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“I really don’t wanna clean up. I just want to go to bed,” I complained.

“Can you go to the Prefect’s office and take a nap?” he asked.

“If I do, I’m basically leaving Lucious on his own. Zeus and Hiro are useless when it comes to parties,” I pointed out.

“Oh yeah.” We fell silent for a couple moments. Suddenly, people were shouting, counting down to the new year.

“Do you want to go join them?” Ted asked. I just shook my head. “Okay. We’ll stay here.”

“You can go if you want,” I told him.

“I’m not leaving you behind,” he said. We fell silent again as the numbers grew smaller and smaller until we reached the new year. Everyone was screaming and shouting and Caesar blasted a new song for people to dance to. My budding headache was growing even worse.

“Happy New Year,” I said weakly.

“Happy New Year.” Ted grabbed my chin and we kissed. But it was brief. Ted pushed our drinks away from us and started sliding out of the booth, taking me with him.

“What – hey!” Ted picked me up and we left the Night Cafe.

“You’re taking a nap. You look awful,” he said. I was too exhausted to fight him. I just hoped Lucious would forgive me.

“I’m sorry I’m a party pooper,” I told him as he felt around in my pockets for the key to the office.

“You don’t have to apologize. You’ve been overworked and you’re tired.” He got the key out and in seconds, we were in the office. He laid me down on the couch and sat by my head. “Get some rest. I’ll wake you up when the party ends.”

“Thank you.” I reached up to hold his hand. Hopefully next year I wouldn’t be feeling so icky and we could have a real New Year’s Eve together. But right now, I was just thankful Ted was letting me rest up.


End file.
